


Perfect Pair

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [25]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Character Analysis, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Getting Together, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: No one likes Laurie.Except Donna.





	Perfect Pair

Kelso really was pathetic, how he panted over Laurie every time she walked into the room, how he had his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog. How he had to run out of the room like Fez, hands on his pants, and he'd come back an hour later looking awfully pleased with himself. Like he'd done something to be proud of.

Eric insisted that his sister was the Literal Devil, with horns and a tail and a pitchfork and an abominable sacrifice or two. 

Fez mumbled about needs every time the blonde came into the room, or volunteered to watch Kelso and Laurie have sex, but he talked about his needs and his pervert ways at every opportunity, so that wasn't really anything special.

Hyde got along with Laurie well enough, flirted for sport instead of in actual interest, insulted her as a part of the game they played. 

Jackie, of course, hated Laurie often. Two empty-headed, vain gonna-be-trophy-wives were bound to hate each other, especially when Jackie's “long term”, “committed” boyfriend insisted on hitting on the potential “other woman.” 

But Donna... Donna thought that Laurie wasn't so bad. And Laurie had always seemed to agree. And when they started dating two months ago, they agreed to keep it a secret, so Laurie could keep teasing Kelso if nothing else. Laurie would get off a good burn, fluff up her hair, and go up the inner stairs, and five minutes later, Donna would find some perfectly inane reason to leave through the outer door, take the outside stairs up, and reenter the house through the front door no one used so she could go up to Laurie's room.

That's how it had been for two whole months. And Donna certainly wasn't complaining.

But then one lazy afternoon when the stash had run out, the gang started getting on to her about not dating anyone. About no one liking her. About the way she dressed, and the way she did her hair (okay, that one was just Jackie), and the way she acted like she was better than everyone else because she got better grades without trying. 

And Donna could feel her face getting hot, and the world seemed to be moving too quickly, but sluggish too, and things got kind of blurry.

And Laurie was just standing off to the side, doing laundry. Didn't seem to be hearing any of it, at least.

Laurie stood fully and fluffed her hair. “Hey, Donna, you ready to go?”

The whole room stared. 

Time stood still.

Donna smiled. “Yeah, babe, let's go.”


End file.
